SPIN OFF: First Time
by Votte Femme
Summary: Jauh sebelum 'Prize For Captain', Anthony Edward Stark dan Steve Rogers pernah bertemu secara tidak sengaja atau sengaja secara kebetulan. Prequel Prize For Captain. Cross-over Avengers & Justice League. A BIT LEMON IMPLIED.
**Cerita ini terjadi sebelum Prize For Captain. Author udah ngasih tahu warning di spoiler ya! nah silakan ENJOOOYYYY!**

* * *

 **SPIN OFF: First Time.**

.

.

Spoiler: Jauh sebelum 'Prize For Captain', Anthony Edward Stark dan Steve Rogers pernah bertemu secara tidak sengaja atau sengaja secara kebetulan. Prequel Prize For Captain. Cross-over Avengers & Justice League. A BIT LEMON IMPLIED.

.

.

Pantai California adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas bagi siapa pun kecuali kalau kau takut pada matahari. Jika kau menelusuri pulau ini sedikit maka kau akan menemui sebuah kota yang selalu diincar oleh turis mancanegara: Kota Los Angeles. Di kota ini kau dapat menemui banyak artis terkenal karena Hollywood bermarkas di Los Angeles.

Setiap tahun sekitar jutaan turis datang kemari sampai terjadi insiden peledakan jembatan Los Angeles yang memakan sekitar 20 korban jiwa. Banyak pihak mengira pelaku insiden keji ini adalah organisasi radikal. Tetapi SHIELD berpikir lain, mereka terus menyelidiki rangkai kejadian dan v _iola!_ mereka menemukan kenyataan bahwa pelakunya adalah HYDRA.

Phil Coulson menyerahkan laporan tersebut kepada SHIELD disertai pernyataan tambahan dari Agent hacker Skye "Ketika aku men- _hack_ kamera sekitar jembatan, aku melihat sekitar 2 buah truk es krim melempar granat ke tepi jembatan. Kedua truk itu belum kutemukan sampai sekarang. Jadi pendapatku adalah: HYDRA masih ada di dalam Los Angeles."

Maka tak heran jika sekarang kita lihat seorang billionare kaya bernama Tony Stark menyusup ke dalam Kota Los Angeles sebagai rekan bisnis Bruce Wayne yang kebetulan memang punya urusan di California.

"Melalui perjanjian ini, pemerintah California akan memulai perbaikan jembatan di Los Angeles melalui sumbangan dana swasta _Wayne inc_ dan sumbangan material murni berupa besi alam yang dipersiapkan oleh _Stark inc…._ " jelas Clark Kent di depan kamera channel Daily Planet.

" _So, Mr. Stark,_ bagaimana pendapat anda tentang kerjasama ini?"

"Pendapatku?" Tanya Tony kepada dirinya sendiri " _Well_ , sejujurnya kupikir akan lebih baik jika Jembatan Los Angeles diperbaiki secepat mungkin karena Jembatan Los Angeles adalah salah satu dari kebanggaan Negara Tiga Bagian (USA). Kupikir tak akan jadi masalah kalau aku menyumbangkan kembaran logam vibranium, tak sekuat vibranium asli, tapi mampu menahan ledakan Ultron sekali pun." Jelas Tony sembari kembali mengingat tragedi Ultron.

Clark Kent terdiam sebentar, kembali mengingat kejadian saat Justice League dan Avengers masih saling bertentangan. Kembaran vibranium yang Tony maksud mampu menahan pukulan terkuatnya. Laser di matanya juga tak berhasil menembus logam murni tersebut. Mungkinkah kembaran vibranium itu salah satu dari jenis krypton?

"Pendapat yang bagus . Nah bagaimana pendapat anda, _Mr. Wayne_?" Kali ini Clark bertanya kepada Bruce Wayne aka Batman.

"Pendapatku adalah, kerjasama ini akan sangat menguntungkan banyak pihak, baik pihakku sendiri, pihak Kota Gotham, pihak _Stark inc_ , pihak warga Los Angeles, pihak superhero, pihak pemerintah, dan semua warga Amerika." Jawab Bruce dengan nada bijak..

"Pendapat yang sangat bijak, _Mr. Wayne_ . Sampai di sini dulu, terima kasih banyak pemirsa. Bersama saya Clark Kent, tayangan live Daily Planet, melaporkan."

Tony dan Bruce menandatangani perjanjian setelah menyelesaikan rapat bersama Walikota Los Angeles. Proyek akan dimulai sekitar lusa minggu ini sampai 5 bulan ke depan.

Ketika Tony maju menandatangani surat perjanjian, seorang pria berambut pirang dari barisan elite terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tony. Dari penampilannya kita bisa menebak dia adalah orang militer.

Menyadari tatapan itu, Tony membalas si pirang dengan senyuman ' _Mungkin dia penggemarku. Lagipula semua orang tahu aku Iron Man_ ' pikir Tony.

.

.

"Silakan tuan minuman anda."

Seorang pelayan meletakkan segelas wine merah ke meja area indoor nomor 18 tempat seorang billionare duduk sendirian. Sang billionare, Anthony Edward Stark menyerngit kebingungan.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak memesan ini."

"Orang yang memesankan minuman untuk anda duduk di pojok sana." Tunjuk pelayan itu ke meja area outdoor restoran nomor 32. Di sana duduk seorang pria pirang yang tadi siang terus memperhatikan Tony "Dia bilang 'aku penggemar berat Tony Stark' " tambah si pelayan sebelum pergi mengambil pesanan untuk pelanggan lain.

Tony berjalan menuju ke meja si pirang sambil membawa segelas wine dari 'penggemar' beratnya "Selamat malam, bung. Kudengar kau adalah penggemar beratku." Sapa Tony tanpa basa-basi duduk di depan si pirang, menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Si pirang memasang senyum formal "Selamat malam, . Namaku Steve Rogers, senang bertemu secara langsung denganmu" balas Steve menerima jabatan tangan Tony "Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan memesankanmu minuman begitu saja."

" _No, that's fine_. Aku senang karena ada orang asing memberikan minuman gratis untukku."

Tak lama kemudian kedua insan yang tak saling mengenal tersebut mulai membicarakan banyak hal.

.

.

"Aku selalu merasakan desir hangat membara tiap kali memikirkanmu, Iron Man. Detak jantung di dadaku terus bergerak secara abnormal. Tapi setelah apa yang kita lakukan pada malam ini, akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal: я люблю тебя *, Tony."

Steve mengecup bibir Tony lembut.

.

.

Pagi itu, Tony Stark bangun dalam keadaan kacau balau.

Sejak kapan ia tidur telanjang?

Kenapa bokongnya terasa begitu sakit?

Siapa orang yang ia temui kemarin?

.

.

 **_OMAKE** **_**

.

.

Natasha Romanoff entah bagaimana secara sukerela mau mendengarkan curhatan Tony tentang 'kecelakaan' di malam pertama ia menginjak Los Angeles. Natasha bingung haruskah ia tertawa atau ikut simpatik. Sofa empuk di ruang santai kini terasa tak nyaman karena empu pemilik sofa terus menggeliat gelisah.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh." Ucap Tony untuk ke 11-kalinya, beli 4 gratis 1 payung, sekali lagi maka Natasha akan mendapat bonus 3 payung (Author diusir).

"Tenang dulu, Tony. _Look at the good point_ , kau berhasil menemukan markas HYDRA beserta racun biokimia mengerikan di Los Angeles sendirian. Ya walau kau tak menemukan satu pun anggota HYDRA di sana."

"Markas ikan teri yang tak sengaja kutemukan saat aku mencari pria yang tidur denganku ke seluruh Los Angeles" kata Tony tanpa berhenti menggeliat "Aku bahkan tak ingat wajah pria itu. Nat, _I'm not gay_! Aku masih suka wanita! Aku cinta Pepper Potts!"

Di lain pihak, Steve bekerja di dalam kantornya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Membuat pegawai khusus yang mengantarkan minuman merinding.

'Ini belum berakhir Tony' pikir Steve dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hello pembaca sekalian, mumpung author belum sibuk buat cari kuliah, saya buatkan Spin Off sebagai penjelasan kenapa Steve bisa menggambar Tony full body. Buat yang berharap fich ini bakal jadi rated M, sori aja karena author nggak pinter bikin lemon. Anyway thanks for reading :-) mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau kata. Review pleaseeee.**

 ***Aku mencintaimu**


End file.
